projectexonautfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Superbike10
Welcome Hi, welcome to ProjectExonaut Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Benjamin Tennyson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lenopow (Talk) 19:56, May 9, 2011 Sup hey man. My name is JI robinson and I would like to personally welcome you to the wikia. feel free to contribute valid information. There is a lot to do. ^_^ ~JI Lenopow hey superbike nice to see a familiar face around this wiki. Re: Rollback Would you like to be rollback though? Just answer yes or no. Thanks! TheBen10Mazter 21:28, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Your a rollback now! TheBen10Mazter 21:31, June 22, 2011 (UTC) lenopow Because i know you and trust you. I have left this wiki. Darkusmaster84 is now in charge. Admin and theme designer I decided to let you keep your admin rights, as for the theme designer, i like it, but i liked the other one better, so i changed it back, hope thats okay with you. As for editing try to fit in 10 edits per week, you don't have to edit every day. Have fun on this wiki! TheBen10Mazter 15:50, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that. Nevermind, I wasn't aware and I wasn't sure who made you an admin. No hard feelings? I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 03:15, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the rollback. Tomorrow I believe I'll head over there and work on some pages. I'll restore your admin rights. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 03:42, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Linkdarkside Linkdarkside is back! I saw that he editing alot just before, i gave him a few updates on his talkpage, you can add in if you want. Happy editing! TheBen10Mazter 17:43, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Nice Editing! Nice editing! I talked to JI Robinson, your completely safe to edit. And just to let you know it was JI who blocked you and not me, i unblocked you and restored your admin powers. You are my friend and i know you are a trustworthy editor. Happy editing! TheBen10Mazter 12:48, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Chatmod I made you a chat mod here. You wanna chat here? TheBen10Mazter 17:35, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Chat? Wanna? --TheBen10Mazter 22:08, July 3, 2011 (UTC) You left the chat! --TheBen10Mazter 22:46, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Well you want to chat again? --TheBen10Mazter 22:48, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Uh! Ji is irratating me so much! Read his latest message to me. Wanna chat for further notice? --TheBen10Mazter 20:56, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Forum Let's discuss the problem there. TheBen10Mazter 17:51, July 14, 2011 (UTC) All who agree Sign your name instead. TheBen10Mazter 17:58, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Actually yes, this means I'll be returning :) I also do hope I'll be able to have a partnership. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 23:41, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Lay of 10, I got it already. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Chat Please go on THIS wiki's chat. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 15:47, August 24, 2011 (UTC) hi im new Thanks for deleting the blog post I made by accident. I really appriciate it Azukogirl 00:53, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Ji Ji is back. Im not sure if its an alt or somehow he was unbanned? Either way im re banning him. Lenopow the wikiman 02:41, September 15, 2011 (UTC) NOW Get on the wiki chat NOW THIS IS URGENT! Lenopow the wikiman 03:01, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Chat If you are on right now get on chat. Lenopow the wikiman 15:52, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Administration Message Dear Staff, Because this game has NO Story line, we have reached the point where we have all the information the game holds. If the wiki is complete what are we suppost to do? Leave your ideas on my talk page. Lenopow the wikiman 23:11, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Chat Meet me on chat Lenopow the wikiman 00:05, September 22, 2011 (UTC) hi uglyduck713 00:14, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ji can come back on TWO Conditions. He never curses on this wiki again, and his abilities have NO checked boxes. You can give him a copy of this message. Lenopow the wikiman 00:41, September 27, 2011 (UTC) full instead of clipped? Due to the new format of Project Exonaut, I would prefer the images to be full sized instead of clipped. So can 2011-09-26 1239.png|Full? 2011-09-26 1240.png| or clipped? I continue uploading full pictures like the heat blast one? ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 15:49, September 27, 2011 (UTC) LOLZ! Chek out this hilarious exonaut video! [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 17:24, September 27, 2011 (UTC) cool Ok. cool. Thanks superbike. [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 18:37, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Chat Meet me on chat User:Lenopow the wikiman 22:42, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Admin Survey *Are you still active? *Do you wish to retire as a staff member? Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 02:28, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Not nice Hello Superbike. I want to talk to you. Everytime, Blaziken does not like something, you listen to him instead of me and I get in trouble. I believe we have '''discussed this problem in chat' and I asked you for the color code in chat. I stand around, being like a ragdoll, you guys just don't listen to me and are being un nice. I have done so much for the wiki, and it's annoying and sad to see my ideas torn down. Please, have some more respect for me, that's all I ask. PS:This talk is for the Ben 10 Wiki, not here. Thank you. Ben 17:01, November 12, 2011 (UTC) thanks for doing your job. [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~''']] 02:35, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah It'l work for now. Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 15:29, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm FallenFuse. You left a message on my Talk Page few days ago. I'm currently trying to "Revive the Wiki", if you know what I mean. Normaly I don't work on these things, but each page has less than 10 sentences average. So far, I've put in a "In The Show" section for The Powerpuff girls, Gwen, Finn, Ice King, Samurai Jack, Beemo, Heatblast and Ultimate Swamp fire, but I could use some help with this.There's over 30 suits! I haven't even watched the show for Chowder or Flapjack, so all I know about them is from FusionFall, and I only know about Powerpuff girls via Wikipidia. Could use some help. Thanks.